


rescue missions

by siojo



Series: Younger Luffy AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Young Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ace and Luffy are captured</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescue missions

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still taking prompts: maybe one with Luffy and/or Ace caught for whatever reason and protective!Whitebeard Pirates, be it rampages or just plain insanity? This can be set in any AU, really, they are my weakness and your writing is perfection~ Sarakuhd
> 
> This takes place before Marco and Ace get together in 'Ace and Luffy join the Whitebeard Pirates'.

Marco goes cold when the news reaches the Moby that Ace’s been captured, his hands breaking the railing that he’s been leaning against for the better part of the last few hours, flames twisting up his sides and along the strands of his hair. 

He goes cold and his mind’s already jumping to plans that are only half done because he doesn’t know who’s captured Ace or where they are.

Behind him, Marco can hear Thatch starting to question the only returning member of the party sent with Ace to check up on their islands. Which leaves Marco with the most difficult job.

Telling Luffy.

He makes his way below deck to the Commander’s quarters, pausing before the door to the Second Division’s room to steady himself. It takes him a minute to knock on the door and wait for Luffy to open.

Only, he doesn’t.

Marco frowns and knocks again, waiting a moment before opening the door and feeling his heart stop.

There’s a note pinned to the top of the mirror and the room is messier then normal.

_I’m going with Ace!_ The note declares in Luffy’s scribble.

“Fuck.” Marco snarls, crushing the note in his hand. “Fuck.”

The rest of the Commanders have already gathered in their meeting room by the time Marco finally joins them, he slaps the note on the table.

“We should assume that Luffy’s been captured with the rest of the party we sent with Ace.” Marco states calmly. “I found this in their room.”

Thatch is closest and he starts swearing first, his voice glinting with rage before he passed the note to his side, allowing Vista a chance to read it over. It made it’s way around the table to muttered curses and harried sighs.

“What do we know,” Whitebeard asks finally, sake firmly under his chair instead of in his grasp.

“They arrived at one of our islands early,” Haruta answers, the reports checked against the information from those that lived on the island. “Ace decided to take Striker out and check what they were up against.”

Marco nods. It’s a strategy he’s applied, taking the time to scour the island from over head, he’s spoken of it to Ace when Ace had asked for advice on how to safely run a mission.

Knowing where the enemy was, was a part of the battle.

“He returned and demanded that the crew return to the Moby, but they were besieged by Marines before they could escape.” Haruta continues. “Ace was able to get Jones onto one of the lifeboats. Jones reports that Ace was captured not long after he escaped.”

“Do we have any information on where the Marines might have taken them?” Vista asks.

Haruta shakes her head, “Jones says that Ace was able to score a decent hit on the ship’s hull, it’s likely that the Marines haven’t left our island at this time.”

“So, what we need to plan next,” Izo says slowly, nail tapping against the map spread across the table between them. “Is how we’re going to get them back.”

–

Ace hisses as his tongue swipes across his bottom lip, catching briefly an edge of a cut. His head throbs from being slammed into the deck more then once and something stings along his lower side, probably from one of the Marines attacks.

“So, this is the Captain of the Spade Pirates.” The captain says lowly. “Weak and helpless.”

Ace spits, grinning when it hit the other in the face. “Fuck you.”

“Pleasant,” The man growls, wiping his face clean. “I suppose I shouldn’t ask you what you want with children then, should I?”

“Children?” Ace asks.

The captain snaps and another person steps forward, Luffy limp in her arms. “Children, Portgas.”

“Luffy?”

“I take it you know him?” The captain questions.

Ace growls, “Let him go, he’s a kid.”

“I don’t think I will, not if he keeps you under control.”

“His grandfather is going to murder you.” Ace hisses.

“I doubt that.”

–

Marco sighs, “I’m going, Oyaji.”

“I wasn’t going to stop you,” Whitebeard admits. “You do know, with this many of our commanders going, you can’t leave a single man alive.”

“I understand.”

He doesn’t. 

While Whitebeard and Ace might have some kind of understanding about why Ace hasn’t announced his change in status to the rest of the world, Marco has no idea.

“I expect I don’t have to tell you to be safe?”

“We will be.”

Whitebeard laughs, the sound comforting, “I wasn’t talking about the rest of the crew son.”

“When have I ever been anything but careful?” Marco demands, smirk crossing his face. 

It’s familiar and something that Whitebeard has done numerous times to distract Marco from his temper. A temper that burned hotter then the fire that made him.

“Luffy and Ace will need you to keep in control.”

Marco bites his tongue instead of biting back his answer, taking a deep breath through his nose and glancing up at Whitebeard for a long moment.

“If they’re harmed in anyway, I’ll eliminate the whole crew.”

Whitebeard hums, taking a swig of his sake, his eyes on the ocean and not on Marco.

The crew jokes about Marco’s tendencies towards mother henning. They laugh about his Devil’s fruit influenced him and how the tendencies are from the Phoenix and not from the man. And the problem is, Marco doesn’t know what the truth is.

He ate his Zoan young, before Whitebeard came along and took him in. What he does do is that what the Phoenix claims people, names them flock or mate, makes them family, and his instincts take over. They are his and he’ll kill to keep them safe.

“I wish you luck then, son.”

Marco grins, “We won’t need it.”

–

Vista likes Ace.

He likes Luffy too.

Both of them are kind and always willing to help and vibrant. They’re always, always willing to help. It’s almost unnatural how willing both of them are to help because they’re so young.

Even Namur, standoffish and cold more then his isn’t, looks furious. Arms crossing over his chest and snapping.

“I want to come along,” Vista states watching Marco.

Marco sighs, “We can’t take all of the Commanders. Oyaji can’t run the ship alone without some of us to help him.” He says calmly. “And you attacks are obvious. Ace doesn’t want to reveal his relation to us.”

“He’s our brother,” Vista challenges.

“And we have to respect his wishes.” Marco shoots back. “I’ll make sure that you’re the first person other then Pops that he comes to see.”

“I don’t like it.” Vista warns.

“None of us like it.” Marco returns, arms crossing. “But we have to respect Ace’s wishes.” He shifts slightly. “We’ll get them both back.”

Vista huffs, “You had better, Marco.”

Marco smirks before turning away and hurrying to the ship that was to take the rescue party to the right place. “Load up!”

Vista bites the inside of his cheek as the group that had been chosen hurried onto the ship, joining Namur.

“They better bring him back.” Namur hisses.

“If they don’t, we’ll make sure the Marines regret ever laying a finger on either of them,” Vista agrees.

–

It’s easy to find the ship that Jones was talking about, the gaping hole highlighted with soot and ash was noticeable even from a distance.

Marco banks left, gliding over the island, Haki pinpointing where the majority of the Marines and Ace were located.

“The mayor’s home,” Marco announces after he lands on the ship. “We’re probably going to have to repay the man for damages.”

Jozu shrugs, fist slamming into his opposite palm, “Well, that’s just something we’ll have to add into the budget.”

“I suppose,” Marco agrees easily. “There’s six guards on the front door, probably waiting for the rest of the Spades to appear. There’s no equipment to capture us in the area.”

“So, what you’re saying,” Izo says grin creeping across his face. “Is that we can punish them any way we want?”

Marco smirks but doesn’t answer.

–

Ace lifts his head when the first explosion goes off, his eyes drifting to where Luffy had been thrown into the cell with him, before turning to the side to check the guards outside his cell.

Both of them were standing themselves back up, the explosion throwing them to the ground, just as the door to the basement flew open, both the captain and his second rushing down the stairs.

“Both of you,” The Captain snaps, “Secure the entrance, no one gets past.”

“Sir!”

The Captain waits until the door closes to turn on Ace, “Whitebeard must have heard that you were coming to their island, unfortunately, you are to suffer Marine judgement, not their’s.”

“That’s if Whitebeard’s men decide to kill me,” Ace shoots back.

His wrists are raw where the seastone cuffs have cut into them and his arms ached from where they were over his head, but he straightens and grins like he’s perfectly fine.

“Why wouldn’t they?” The second rolls her eyes. “You attempted to invade their territory.”

A Marine crashes through the door and slams into a wall with a sickening crack. Marco follows, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants and his eyebrow slowly ticking upwards.

“How’s Luffy?”

Ace grins, ignoring the Marines reactions, “They roughed him up a bit, but he should be okay.”

“And you?” Ace knows the moment that Marco’s eyes catch on the blood that dried on his chin. “I see.”

It doesn’t even take Marco more then a few minutes to get rid of the Captain and his second, keys jangling in his hands.

“Thatch!” Marco shouts up the stairs. “He takes his times doesn’t he?”

Ace shrugs, rubbing lightly at his wrists one they’re set free, and trying to push past Marco to Luffy.

Luffy who’s got a gash on his forehead and who’s tied up with ropes. Ace pauses as his vision swims, one hand darting down to the cut on his side, still oozing blood as everything goes dark.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you.”


End file.
